We're only young once
by Remus-Chocolade
Summary: Chap 1: January '75, the Marauders are in the hospital wing, watching their friend struggle for survival. Chap 2: Two guys and a girl tends to Remus in the dorm after a full-moon, slash/foursome. Oneshots.
1. Attack

**AN: Remus thought to his girlfriend (in his school days) when she's in the hospital wing. Partly inspired by the movie P.S. I love you and James Blunt's song Carry you home.  
Obviously I don't own any of this. **

You're laying there on the bed, a thick bandage around you neck. I have my own wounds, but I'm more concerned about you, my love. My hand holds your firmly, but you don't return it.

I'm not the only one here, James and Sirius stands on the other side of the bed, Peter is watching from the foot-end and Madam Pomfrey is sitting in a chair beside mine. We are all listening to your breathing, it's growing fainter.

I'm terrible sorry for running away during the night and causing you to have to go looking in the Forbidden Forest. I wish I had some control during the full moons, then I would have stayed in the shack and you wouldn't be attacked.

Pomfrey says I wasn't the one that did this to you. James says I can't blame myself. Peter says he should have walked together with you. It doesn't make any difference.

You try to draw a deeper breath, the sound reminds me of when my mother had pneumonia. Your fingers are turning bluer, your nails are already grey and I try to pull the blanket more over you, but the gash across my palm leaves such a bloody mess I give up.

We got you here as fast as possible, but it still may have been too late, you've lost a lot of blood. I will never forgive myself for this and I can't hold back the tears. James runs a hand over your hair now, your spell have gone out and it's back to the straw-colour I remember.

It's only three months since you fell out of my bed, confused and angry, but I liked you from the first moment. We may never know how you ended up there, but know this: I love you.

They don't dear to say it out loud, but we all know it. I'm trying to keep it together, but I don't want you to die and the tears run freely and soundlessly.

Your chest is barely raising now. I'm sorry you felt so insecure you had to cast beauty-charms on yourself, I think you are pretty no matter what. Maybe you were intimidated by Lily, Shannon, Patricia and the other girls. No need to be, you have a mind and soul that overcomes theirs easily.

I'm watching you breathing for the last time and then it's still. Sirius curses under his breath as I lean over our hands, shaking with sobs. Pomfrey tries to comfort me by putting a hand on my shoulder.

It doesn't help. I'm responsible for getting you killed. I can't go on without you. You gave my life a new meaning, made me feel like I was worth something. Sharing a bed with you was like being in our own private corner of Heaven. My feelings can hardly be put into words.

I loosen my grip on your hand a bit, you can't feel it anyway. I should never have let you or my other friends know of my condition, then this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have got involved with you, then I could have seen your soft smile from across the table at breakfast tomorrow, knowing you would be safe.

It can't be, but you are squeezing my hand. It's very vague and weak, but I straighten up to look. Your fingers are gripping around my palm and I move my confused gaze up to your eyes, they are open. It can't be, still it is.

The others have seen it too and Sirius swears again, this time loud. I don't care, a miracle have just happened.

Then the corners of your mouth turns up a little bit and I can't help but return it.

**AN: A bit more (rambling) info on her: She woke up at Hogwarts with amnesia and no sign of who she was except a wand with the name Kevin Casey on it, which she insists is hers. She often just go by the last name or Kay, and soon fell in love with Remus.  
When she wakes up properly she can tell them it was a female vampire that attacked her and a painful transformation begins. When she's became a vampire herself, she struggles to keep the hunger at bay, but in the end (after the second war, really long time for her) she's happy with husband and kids. She and Remus split up while the Potters where still alive. (*ramble over*) **


	2. Dirty Little Secret

**AN: From Kay's POV after a full-moon. I don't own any of the others, they belong to Rowling.**

"Move over, wankers." I crawl into your bed from the foot end, you had a rough night and we have just got you cleaned and stitched up. Earlier this morning I had ran up to Pomfrey and asked if we could take you straight to the dormitory, which she had agreed to.

I lay close to you naked body, James and Sirius are on each of our sides. We had to work as a team to get you in and out of the shower, you were far from conscious. You give a small whimper and I hug you closer.

I touch the stitches on you hip, I could have done them better, but they'll do. Sirius stretches his arm over me and brushes your fringe away from your forehead and pushes himself up against my back.

I appreciate how close we are with the two black-headed fools, I don't think I would manage this alone. I hurt when you are hurting. I guess that's love.

This day will be our secret, I don't think anyone would understand how comforting it is for four teenagers to lay next to each other, undressed. We already got a reputation for crossing the line, this wouldn't help. I neither know nor care where Peter is.

Even though your torso is skinny and scarred, it's also muscular and I run my fingers over the bruise on your side. It's still some fur-like hairs there and I'm slightly turned on. Florence Nightingale-syndrome, some would call it, but I know I really love you with all my heart.

I wish it was something I could do to keep you from transforming into a beast once a month. I know you are terrified that you're going to hurt someone one day.

I move my hand over to your chest and you open your eyes. I smile faintly before moving close to you, my lips are almost cold to your dry ones. You try to return it and put your hand to my breast loosely, I like it and put my leg over your thighs so my foot is next to James' knee.

As we kiss I can feel you getting hard. You must have gathered some strength and your fingers tickles softly as they move down to the curve of my side. We pull apart slowly and I look at the bruise under your eye.

"Do you want them to leave?" I whisper, usually you are a bit shy. You shake your head a bit and I can see in your eyes how much you trust your friends. I gently push on your shoulder until you lay on you back, James moves over a bit. Carefully I seat myself across your hips and bends down to kiss your neck, it tastes a bit of soap.

Your hands are caressing my shoulder-blades, rubbing a bit on the whip-mark from last week's detention. I move up a bit, nibbling a bit at your earlobe before burying my nose in your neck to feel the scent from you, it's calming and exiting me at the same time.

I sit up again and glide down to sit just above your knees, placing my palms in front of me and looking at your face. You want me to start even though you are a bit worn out. I see Sirius watching us out of the corner of my eye and we both focus on him, giving our approval. We do the same for James on the other side.

My hand goes around your penis as Sirius drags himself closer to you on his elbows and place a deep kiss on you. James moves to sit behind me and put both his hands on my breasts, squeezing slightly. I can see your hand goes around Sirius' cock and I starts working faster on yours.

He leans away from the kiss and shakes the long hair out of his face before rubbing his hand over your stomach. I stand up a bit more on knees, lean forward and supports myself on one arm, you're almost rolling you eyes in pleasure, James hesitates for a second before penetrating.

Sirius is gently sucking your lower lip and I'm not jealous, I still have a good grip around your cock, my fist massaging it hard as James thrusting become faster. Sirius lays over on his side to make it easier for you and plays with your hair while watching the rest of us.

You ejaculate and I wipe it off on the red sheet before straightening my legs so James gets better access. I moan loudly as I get closer, he hits climax without me and pulls out. I fall over you, kiss your shoulder and shifts to see James have moved over to his best friend.

He takes off your hand and moves Sirius over on the back, their eyes are locked as he moves downwards. He humbly takes the member into his mouth, he have yanked down his own self-importance to please his alter ego.

We don't say anything as Sirius takes hold of the messy hair in the back and holds tight, jerking occasionally and groaning as he comes in the mouth of the other. James swallows it without further ado and goes on all fours up to us, collapsing with his head on the edge of the pillow.

I run my hand over the side of his face, this will be our secret.

**AN: When I started writing this I had no plans of how it would end, and this is some of the strangest I've ever written. I have nothing against slash, but I never thought I would write something like this. Oh well, it's at least one girl there, that helps!**


End file.
